Test systems for dynamic testing of signals generated by electronic modules have been developed in the art. One such example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,589 entitled "High Speed Testing Circuit". This disclosure involved the application of test signals to a device-under-test and the comparison of the device's output signals against computer-predicted signals.
The present disclosure involves a test system for digital signals where comparison is made between signals developed from a unit under test with signals from a standard reference unit, and various parameters in the testing are rendered adjustable to suit the operator's purposes.